


Stolen

by scherryzade



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Loss, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a marksman. But he is also, sometimes, a thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

Clint is a marksman. An assassin. (A killer.) But he is also, sometimes, a thief.

He steals moments. Breaks though protocol to steal a twitch of the lips that means Phil's laughing at him. Steals the last hour of sleepless 3 day missions when "Pay attention, Barton" becomes "You still with me, Clint?"

Steals weary moments in SHIELD medical facilities, when Phil's too tired to protest the hand resting on the back of his neck.

But it's true, what they say: crime doesn't pay. When Phil's gone, all those moments - those stolen pieces of a life don't make a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the movie. It's awesome. It's glorious. But. *cries*
> 
> And, wow, I thought Post-Reichenbach was bad.


End file.
